


While The Sunlight Shines

by Lapin



Series: White Houses [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Boys being young, Laketown, Loss of Virginity, M/M, and silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapin/pseuds/Lapin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to a series of unfortunate circumstances, Ori is sitting at the foot of a mountain containing a dragon, still a virgin. If he's going to potentially die, that needs to change. Luckily. Fíli is willing to lend a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While The Sunlight Shines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Sparkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/gifts).



> So, Blue Sparkle has been shockingly generous with her art towards me. Her and Pariah have been fucking amazing. But then Blue Sparkle drew a little comic about Ori not able to lose his virginity, and Fíli being a help...
> 
>  
> 
> [Said Comic](http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/90874212183/in-which-the-mood-keeps-getting-wrecked-and-ori)
> 
>  
> 
> So...MUTUAL PRESENTS
> 
> (Title is from the Josh Turner song [Time Is Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fefu8tca4EY))

Kíli is laughing so hard, Ori hopes he chokes. “So, never? Nothing?” he asks again, and when Ori glowers, Kíli has to put his head down on the bar, still laughing. “Sweet mercy, you? _You're_ a virgin?” 

“What's that supposed to mean?” Ori mutters. 

“It means he'd of tumbled you if given half a chance,” Fíli jokes, wrapping a sympathetic arm around Ori's shoulders as Ori covers his face with his hands, embarrassed and regretting that he even admitted it to these two of all people. At least Fíli is being nice about it, squeezing Ori's shoulders and trying to encourage Ori out from behind his fingers. “Kíli would have a sheep if it winked at him though.”

That makes Ori snicker and Kíli gasp in mocked offence. “Only if it was a very pretty sheep,” he replies, making Ori laugh more. 

“I am a bit curious though,” Fíli asks, his arm still around Ori. “No one gave it another go?”

“Gio was so embarrassed by Nori coming in through the window, he would hardly even kiss me after. Then Efrain got scared off by Nori when Dori told him what he caught us at. I couldn't even _look_ at Vanna after he and I walked in on Nori.” He sighs, disappointed in his life. Ori is well aware he's sweet-looking, and he's always had admirers, but despite all the kisses he's given away and the pretty gifts he's been given, he's still never gone much further than kissing. 

He had gotten the furthest with Efrain, his clothes off in an attempt to seduce Efrain past his fear of Ori's brothers, and Efrain had liked that, boosting Ori up onto the table and kissing him. Right until Dori walked in with the laundry before quickly excusing himself. Dori and Nori had enjoyed a good laugh at Ori's expense over supper, but then Nori apparently decided Efrain wasn't respectable enough and gave him a bit of a fright. 

So now Ori is miserably confessing this whole sorry mess to Fíli and Kíli at the foot of the damn mountain where the stupid dragon is sleeping, and he might die, and he's still somehow never had sex. This is ridiculous. And now they're laughing at him. “I don't want to die like this.” 

“What, a virgin?” Kíli asks, grinning. “I'll help you out with that, if you like.” He's only teasing, Ori thinks. Or rather hopes. Kíli is very nice, but he's also Kíli, and Ori would rather not. But then Kíli winces, rubbing at his leg, and Ori feels a bit sorry for him.

“How's your leg?”

“Hurts like you wouldn't believe,” Kíli complains. “Damn Orcs.” Óin had cleaned it and applied a poultice with a funny smelling herb that Bofur had fished out of the pony's feed. “Hurts less than it did, granted, but it still hurts.” Ori is all ready to feel properly sorry for him when Kíli says, “You could make it even better for me,” with a grin. 

Ori's face burns and he occupies himself with his ale. 

Fíli says, “Would think he's a little short for your taste.” 

“Shove off,” Kíli replies smartly. “You were flirting too, don't even.” 

“I was trying to get the keys, arsehole,” Fíli says. His arm is still around Ori, for some reason. “Only you would try it on with an Elf while she was throwing you in a cell. You're ridiculous.” 

Kíli says something back that Ori doesn't quite catch, but Fíli must, because he makes a rude gesture at his brother. They're content to talk over Ori's head, but the smoke in the room is starting to get to Ori. “I'm going to step outside for a minute,” he excuses, ducking out under Fíli's arm. “Be right back.”

It's cold outside, but the air is clear and Ori can breathe a bit easier without so many people around. He's only alone for a few moments though before the door opens again, the noise and light from the party spilling out. It's only Fíli, shutting the door again behind him and joining Ori by the railing. 

“So,” Fíli says, hitching his chin in the direction of the mountain. “What do you think?”

“It's bigger than I imagined,” Ori answers truthfully, tucking his hands under his arms. It's starting to snow a little again, and most of his layers are gone, confiscated by the laundress of the house. Ori doubts half of it will survive the washing. “And it's not this cold back home.” 

“How long until we stop thinking of Ered Luin as home?” Fíli asks, smiling a little, looking down at Ori now and not the mountain. “Are you cold?” He doesn't wait for an answer, coming around behind Ori and wrapping an arm around his waist, so Ori's back is pressed against his chest. 

“Fíli?”

“So, Kíli is an idiot, and he's in more pain than he's willing to own. Definitely not up for anything fun, no matter what he says. But, if you wanted to...” He's speaking against Ori's ear, his breath hot, and he is very tall and obviously very strong, and Ori does like him. He hadn't thought Fíli would be interested in him though. “Kíli says he'll make sure your brothers are distracted.”

For all of his complaining, now that someone is offering, Ori is finding it hard to swallow. “Is this because of the dragon?”

“We've got a few days,” Fíli says. “Might die. Why not have some fun? You and me get on. And we don't have to do anything you don't really want to. I'd just like some company.” Ori can feel the metal beads from Fíli's moustaches against his cheek, as Fíli continues, “Just kissing is fine. See where it goes.”

“What about Kíli?” 

“He says he'll bed down with Bofur and them. They'll just end up playing dice and drinking all night anyway.” 

Ori considers it. Fíli is very handsome. “You won't mind if I don't want to...?” 

“I'm not a child,” Fíli cajoles, and now both his arms are around Ori, while he kisses down Ori's jaw. Feeling him against Ori's back is causing that low burn to settle in the pit of his stomach, and really, it's not much of a decision. He turns in Fíli's arms, and cups his face, bringing him down so they can kiss. Ori's never kissed someone who smoked, and it makes the kisses a little bitter, but he doesn't mind, because Fíli's hands have gone lower, and they're pressed together, but it would be better without clothes. “Upstairs?” Fíli asks before Ori can.

They do make a very good effort to get up the stairs, but once they've started to kiss, it's hard to stop, so it takes longer than it should to get to the room Fíli and Kíli were given. Ori locks the door, very much not in the mood to be interrupted this time, while Fíli sits down on the bed on the right. Ori doesn't hesitate to crawl into his lap, Fíli laughing.

“I might have overestimated my control,” Fíli jokes. “Damn, but you're small without all those clothes. I always forget.” 

“Why does everyone always say that?” Ori asks, still kissing Fíli. 

Fíli grins, and somehow manages to push Ori over so he falls on the bed, turning over onto his back in surprise. He doesn't have to wait long for Fíli to climb on top of him, settling between Ori's legs, and _oh_ that's nice, that's really nice. “I like it,” Fíli says, pushing Ori's shirt up to touch skin. “That's all I meant.” 

Ori glares, but Fíli just laughs, so he decides it's not worth it, and buries his hand in Fíli's hair, encouraging him back down. Fíli decides he's more interested in Ori's neck, and no one's ever quite managed to make Ori feel like this just by kissing. He wants to feel Fíli's skin, so he pulls on his shirt, and Fíli obliges, sitting up and yanking it off to toss it onto the floor. “Yours?” Fíli asks, but Ori shakes his head, suddenly a bit anxious again. 

It doesn't seem to bother Fíli. And for all he said kissing was fine, this is definitely going further. Ori thinks he'll be more angry if Fíli stops, in any case. When he thrusts down, grinding them together, Ori makes a sound he will definitely deny later and wraps his legs around Fíli's waist. 

“Damn,” Fíli swears, breathing hard. He kisses Ori again as they find a rhythm, their trousers still on, but neither of them willing to stop long enough to fix the situation. Ori is clutching at Fíli's shoulders, trying not to make too much noise, but it's hard not to. “Ori, we need to...” Ori's nails dig in to Fíli's skin, and he thinks Fíli's going to get upset, but instead he pushes down harder, and Ori realizes he likes harder. “Damn it, Ori, hold on, just a minute, it's better without clothes, I swear, just a minute...” 

Ori doesn't want to stop, and he makes a noise, trying to find words, wrapping his legs tighter around Fíli. “Please?” 

Fíli shakes his head, sitting up, but instead of undoing his trousers, he stares down at Ori, eyes dark and mouth tilting up in a smirk. “If I'd known you'd be up for it, I'd have asked back at Bilbo's house. Then again, your brothers terrify me.”

He's about to say he understands, when someone knocks on the door, loudly. “I don't believe this,” Ori whines as Fíli gets off to answer it. Ori curls up in a ball, his arm over his head, not believing his luck, not for a minute. 

It's worse when Fíli opens it and Thorin Oakenshield starts to step into the room. Ori is frozen on the bed, staring at him, while Thorin raises his eyebrows at Ori, turning back to Fíli with a look Ori is too embarrassed to try and read. “Uncle,” Fíli greets. “Did you need me for something?”

“Forgive me, I did not realize you had company,” Thorin excuses. “It's nothing that cannot wait until the morning.” Ori cannot decide if this is worse or better. “The morning, mind you, not the afternoon.” 

“Understood,” Fíli says obediently. “Good night.”

“I imagine you will have a good one,” Thorin says before the door shuts, and Ori decides he wants to die now. 

Fíli covers his mouth with his hand, his other on his hip, and laughs. “It's like you're cursed.” Ori picks Fíli's shirt up and hands it to him, but Fíli just stares at it for a second. “Spell broken?”

“Do you...still want to?” Ori asks, unsure of where this is going. 

“Why wouldn't I?” Fíli comes back to him, grabbing Ori around the waist and lifting him off the ground enough his toes just brush the floor and dropping him back on the bed. “We might die in a few days. Besides, not the first time.” 

“You're awful,” Ori grumbles, kissing Fíli more. 

Fíli kneels beside the bed, and gets Ori's shoes off. His boots, soaked through, disappeared yesterday, so they're just slippers meant for a Man's child. Fíli's boots take a moment longer, him laughing at himself when he can't quite manage the left until he balances himself on the bed with one hand. Ori kisses his cheek, chuckling too. “I'm usually better at this,” Fíli insists. “I swear.” 

Ori's somehow less nervous about Fíli helping Ori out of his trousers before taking is own off. With his shirt on, he feels secure enough. Fíli naked is a bit more daunting, but it's easier when Fíli is crawling back on top of Ori. Naked is easier when they're both pressed together and Ori doesn't have to keep looking at all of him. Besides, he's warm and heavy and keeps kissing Ori, so that's nice, even if he's hyper-aware of just how naked they both are. 

“What do you want to do?” Fíli asks. 

“Um...” Ori bites his lip while Fíli sits up on his elbows, waiting. “What do you think we could do?”

Fíli rolls off him and onto his back, encouraging Ori with his hands to straddle him, a knee on either side of Fíli's hips. This is new, and Ori is a bit red in the face over it, his smile hurting his cheeks. “All right, what do you know?” That makes Ori redder, and Fíli laughs. “I'm going to assume you're not exactly the innocent lamb your brothers like to pretend you are.” Ori shakes his head. “I've tried almost everything at least once, and I like a lot of it. Hands, mouths. Thighs are good. I like fucking, but I don't like it the other way. Tried, a few times, but it doesn't do anything for me.”

“Nori seems to like it,” Ori says offhandedly, then hides behind his hands in humiliation. “I did not say that.”

“It's different for everyone,” Fíli says, stroking Ori's thighs. Ori lowers his hands, biting his lip again, and Fíli reaches up, brushing the pad of his thumb over Ori's bottom lip. “Do you want me to tell you what I like?” Ori nods, deciding that would help. “Mouths are good. I like fucking best, but that might be a bit much for -”

The thought of Fíli on top of Ori again, only in him, fucking him, actually being fucked, has stars bursting in Ori's mind, and he leans down and kisses him. “I think I want to try that.”

“What, really?” Fíli seems shocked. 

“We might die,” Ori reminds him. “I want to...that. Yes. That. Fucking.”

“You sure?” He sits up, pulling Ori in close, and maybe he should take his shirt off, but he still sort of likes it on. He's not so sure he looks as nice as Fíli does without a shirt. Fíli has more muscle than Ori, and he's already heavily tattooed on his collarbone. Ori is little, everyone says, but he's mostly soft. Maybe Fíli won't like seeing that softness. 

Ori nods. “Yes. Or, just, we could try?” 

“Done deal,” Fíli agrees, reaching for Ori's cock. He's mostly half hard but Fíli's light touch and kisses get him all the way there, and Fíli seems to be doing fine without much help. “You want to be on top? For the first bit, at least? I'm a little heavy for you, I think, until you're used to it.” That makes sense, so Ori nods. “Could even stay on top the whole time. I like that position.” 

He's not so sure about that position, but maybe he'll feel differently once they get started. “So, what first?” Fíli is still stroking him, very lightly, not enough to chafe or be uncomfortable, just enough to stimulate. “I mean, I know the idea...”

Fíli chuckles. “Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. Promise.” He kisses Ori quickly. “Get off for second, I didn't plan ahead, and what we need is in my gear.” Ori obliges, drawing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, linking his fingers together, and Fíli gets out of the bed to rifle through his bags. There's something very nice about the lines of Fíli's back, the rune tattoos that follow Fíli's spine. He's always admired the way the ink sits in skin, and Fíli has a nice back. Lots of muscle, but not too much. 

When Fíli turns, he sees Ori looking, and grins. Ori likes looking at his front too, the muscle of his chest and the slightly darker hair across his chest and running down his belly in a thin line before joining the hair at the apex of his thighs. The way Fíli keeps grinning has Ori hiding behind his knees until Fíli rejoins him, encouraging him up for more kisses until the shyness fades. “Come on,” Fíli says, lying back. “Come back.” 

It's easier to climb into Fíli's lap naked the second time, even though this time he knows what's going to happen. Fíli opens the tin of salve, and surprisingly, though it's strange, his fingers don't feel bad preparing Ori. It's odd, definitely odd, to have someone else touch there. Ori's tested it himself a bit, found he liked it, but it's different with someone else. He keeps kissing Fíli, just to distract himself, because as Fíli works Ori open, it starts to feel very good, good enough he forgets to kiss back a few times, trying to concentrate. 

He starts to push back on Fíli's fingers, finally understanding just what Dori and Nori meant when they would joke about _scratching an itch_. “Oh,” he says, a bit too breathy for his own dignity, but Fíli kisses the corner of his mouth. 

“You want to stay on top, or on your back?” he asks, still working his fingers in, and oh, it really feels good. “There's a few other ways, if you like.”

“On my back,” Ori says quickly, and Fíli eases him off, settling on top of him, between his legs. “Like this? Please?” 

“No trouble,” Fíli answers, spreading more of the salve from the tin on his cock while he kisses Ori. “None at all.”

And then he's sliding into Ori, and it's just on the edge of uncomfortable. His cock goes deeper than his fingers did, and the feeling is almost cold as Ori adjusts, his arms tight around Fíli's shoulders. Fíli goes in a bit deeper, a little at a time, until he's in Ori completely, the pair of them flush against one another. Fíli kisses Ori's temple, pressing his mouth there while Ori breathes and relaxes. It does feel good, it's just different.

After he's had his moment, he turns his face up and kisses Fíli. “I think I'm ready.” 

“Tell me to stop if you need me to,” Fíli says, and starts to move, shallow thrusts of his hips that are almost right, but not quite. Ori is still getting used to it though, so this is fine for now. 

When he's relaxed a bit more, the slow ache driving out the lingering shyness, he says, “A little deeper, and a little harder.” Fíli kisses him and obeys him, and they find a good rhythm, like before. It's not too hard or too fast, just this nice build that Ori loves. He likes the way Fíli feels and sounds too, likes knowing they're both happy, and when Fíli starts kissing him again, that makes everything even better.

By the time he comes, it's less force and more like falling, and it's lovely. Once he's done, Fíli pulls out, which Ori is grateful for, his body over-sensitive. Fíli takes himself in hand, still kissing Ori, and comes across Ori's bared belly, his shirt rucked up to just over his ribs, Fíli's kiss harder as he does. 

Both of them happy, Fíli sprawls on his back beside Ori, drawing Ori in closer. They're both smiling like idiots, and Ori thinks he might be sore later, everything a bit raw and overused below the waist, especially from where he had his legs around Fíli's waist, but for now, he's satisfied and happy. 

“Good?” Fíli asks.

“Very good,” Ori confirms, nodding and stealing a kiss in the process. “Could we do that again?”

“Not right this second,” Fíli says, settling back on the pillows. “But yes, we can. As many times as you like, while we're here.” He pulls Ori against him as they negotiate new positions. “For now, how about some sleep?” 

“Sleep sounds good,” Ori agrees, even though he feels a bit like he needs another wash. His belly is starting to feel sort of stiff from Fíli spending there. But they can do that later, or in the morning. Right now, his eyes are heavy and he's so warm and content, he doesn't mind so much. Likely, he will in the morning, but for now, he just wants to sleep. “Um, thank you, by the way.”

“Yes, I took on such a burden,” Fíli drawls sleepily against Ori's skin. 

Ori sighs, and smiles to himself. “You're awful.”

“I do try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also with a brief, joking aside on my own Tumblr, [over here](http://themarchrabbit.tumblr.com/post/91119914409/mini-fic). A mini-fic, as I have posted before. I like my mini-fics. Not really suited for AO3, but I find them fun.


End file.
